Avengers High: Ravanna
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: A new school year at Avengers High and Ravanna is the new girl, recently transferred from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Within her first week there she manages to attract the attention of boys from Asgard and conflicts arise as she struggles with new found attention she's not used to. I know, I know, a very over-used idea but I just couldn't help myself;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one - Raven P.O.V_**

"Hi, my name's Revanna. I just transferred here from **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." **I tuck a loose strand of dark hair back behind my ear as I take in the faces of the students. There's not so many in this school, not like the Professor's school.

"Welcome to our school Revanna. Please take a seat." Mr. Fury states. giving me a warm smile and a nod.

I keep my eyes trained down as I make my way to the back of the class, ignoring the quiet whispering voices of the students sat at their desks. I take a slight shaky breath as I almost collapse into the seat at the very back. I wait until Mr. Fury begins walking to the class as a general before risking a peek at the students.

I glance around quickly, taking in the variety of students.

A boy with short blonde hair sits in the corner of the room with a straw between his lips. He waits until Mr. Fury turns towards the board before carefully shooting a spitball and then hiding the straw. I watch as the small, wet ball hits a girl with fiery red hair that trails down her back in wild curls.

Her head jerks around and she narrows her eyes at the boy, clearly annoyed at his precise aim. He offers her a brilliant grin, totally innocent and shrugs his shoulders. Her pretty face twists before she turns back to the front, pulling the wet ball from her hair and dumping it distastefully to the floor.

A boy with thick dark hair sits talking to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. As I watch a small robotic man, possibly only about five inches tall, jumps from the boys table to land on the girls desk. It lies down and presses a button on its chest and a hologram appears in a light blur colour - a beating heart. Cute.

My eyes are drawn to a loud-mouthed boy with long, thick blonde hair. His leather jacket and ripped jeans are different from what the other guys in the class wears as he rests both legs on his desk. He talks loudly with his mouth open to tall, but not quite as well-built boy who seems to be trying to avoid the food flying out of his mouth.

A boy with dark brown hair that falls into his eyes which are covered by glasses, scribbles furiously onto a piece of paper hidden beneath a folder. He seems oblivious to the mayhem and chaos around him. He occasionally reaches up to push his glasses back up his nose

Finally my eyes move to the final classmate of mine. Dark, long-ish hair and incredibly white skin. He sits away from everyone else and stares out of the window to his left, seeming almost far away and in a dream.

Looks like class is going to be just so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two - Loki P.O.V_**

I wait until I'm sure she's not looking before glancing across. I wouldn't admit it out loud – but she's pretty.

Long dark hair that is pulled up into a loose pony tail, thick rimmed glasses and wide brown eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and freckled and she stands small and petite.

Like I said, she's pretty.

I don't stare, I'm not stupid. Like I'd be caught dead staring at her – I don't think I can handle the others making fun of me again.

Not that they won't find something else to pick at.

I scoff inside my head, annoyed at my thought pattern. My eyes move back towards the front of the classroom to where Fury stands, talking loudly – being ignored by nearly everyone.

He seems to finally give up and slumps into his chair behind his desk. Thank god that little goody two shoes isn't in today. She'd be in everyone's faces about not paying attention.

The class seems to be dragging on and I keep struggling to find a way to start up a conversation with this girl… Ravanna. Even her name is pretty.

I chew on the tip of my pencil before looking back down at the sketch I've done. It's a detailed picture of me and Thor. I'm standing at the edge of a cliff, smirking as Thor falls into the swirling depths of the ocean below.

"That's a pretty neat drawing."

I jerk backwards slightly, surprised when I find her, the girl – Ravanna, sitting next to me. I blanche slightly, glancing back to where her seat now sits empty. I didn't even notice the bell ringing, but now everyone's getting up to go.

"Uhh, thanks." I falter.

"I'm Ravanna. Although… you probably know that." She laughs lightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I nod my head. "I'm Loki."

"Is that him?" She glances at my drawing and then nods her head in the direction of where Thor stands talking to Steve.

I shrug. "Techinically, he's my brother."

She raises her eyebrows.

"I'm adopted."

"Ah. You guys don't get on?"

I resist the urge to let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"I don't get on with my sister either, if that makes you feel any better."

"How come?"

She pulls a face. "We're opposites."

"Same problem here." I stand, putting my folder and notebook into my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder. "What do you have next?"

"Gymnastics." She sighs. "I suck at Gymnastics."

"I have to say, me too." I reply lightly.

She smiles. "What about you?"

"Shop. Time to… build things." I sigh. "I already want today to be over."

"Yeah, first day's aren't so great for me."

"So what's it like over at the Professor's school?"

She shrugs delicately and her hair falls loose once more. "It's just like any other school. They teach the usual. Maths, English… how to stop your power from overwhelming you and killing a bunch of people."

I can't help a small laugh. "So what's your power?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do, tell me."

"Well… my nickname was Virus." She sighs, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Because with a single touch, I can end someone's life."

"What a gift." I whistle.

"Not a gift… But, not a curse I guess." She shrugs. "I just wish I could have had something a little better."

"I think it's a pretty cool power." I shrug.

"I get that a lot, but it comes with a price."

"Which is?"

She remains silent and refuses to say a word, instead she just shakes her head.

"This is where I stop anyway." I indicate towards a door to the left.

"It was nice talking to you Loki." She smiles. "No one's said a word to me yet, I kind of expected something, so thanks."

"No problem." I find myself returning the smile and as I watch, she turns and leaves.

I can't help the slightest flutter in my stomach, a small warmth. I quickly squelch it, feeling silly and just turn towards my class.

**_- Kinda crappy, I know, but I promise it'll get better!;D Keep reading!_**


End file.
